With development of network technologies, mobile Internet applications related to item transfer are increasingly popular with users. The item transfer means that an item provider device releases item information in a network in advance, and after a user triggers a transfer operation of an item, the item to be transferred is acquired by transferring an exchange resource from a resource account associated with the user to a resource account associated with the item provider device.
At present, more and more terminals support a Near Field Communication (NFC) technology. The NFC technology is a technology evolved from Radio Frequency Identification (RFID). A user can complete item transfer by using an RFID card (e.g., a bus card) on a terminal. The item transfer method generally includes: pre-installing, by a user, an application related to an RFID card on a mobile phone, and binding his/her own RFID card to the mobile phone. When it is necessary to acquire a certain item, the user can acquire item information of the item on a computer and generate an order of the item according to the item information, and the order may correspond to an ID two-dimensional code; then, the user uses the mobile phone to scan the ID two-dimensional code, to make the mobile phone acquire the order of the item; and finally, the user uses the RFID card on the mobile phone to transfer an exchange resource, that is, the exchange resource is transfer from a first resource account corresponding to the RFID card to a second resource account associated with an item provider device, so as to acquire the item. The RFID card belongs to one kind of e-cards, and similar e-cards include NFC labels, non-contact IC cards and iBeacon.
During implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the technology at least has the following problems: the item transfer method not only requires a user to bind an e-card to a mobile phone in advance, but also, during acquisition, needs to perform multiple steps such as scanning an ID two-dimensional code, acquiring an order and transferring an exchange resource. The whole process is very cumbersome and has low efficiency, and the user can learn operation of the process only with a higher learning cost.